The Jedi Master Series: 5 Dreams of Grievous
by xPhoenixQueenx
Summary: When Grievous captures Anakin, he believes that he can ensnare the Negotiator, Obi-Wan Kenobi. But when Kenobi fails to fall for his trap, he finally realises that the Famous Jedi is more tricky to corner than he originally thought... R&R PLEEZ!
1. Prologue

** I know I said Christmas, but some people have played the Guilt Card (Shame on you!), so, I decide to publish this six months early! Hurray! Anyway, this is really difficult to write, so reviews are needed to improve the story, but, anyways, this is going to be about ten chapters, not a long one, but, as there was in the previous fic, are clues as to what the next three (Trilogy alert!) are about, so pay attention! Once again, forgie me for the shortness of the fic.**

** Reviews!**

**

* * *

**PROLOGUE:::

:::

_Anakin._

_The dream continued on. He was following the Jedi at a distance, heading in the direction that he wanted him to go in._

_Anakin._

_The doors opened, and he gave a rasping cough, holding his sabres in his four hands, ready to ignite them and strike the Jedi down. The doors closed, and he waited a few moments. The trap was in place._

_Anakin._

_The doors opened, and he saw the Jedi, surrounded by his droids. "General Kenobi," He snarled at him, ignoring the Jedi clad in black revolving in the air behind him. "Nice of you to drop in!"_

"_Thanks Grievous," Kenobi said his voice bitter. "All I want is to let my friend go free. I will go in his place, Grievous." _

_Anakin!_

"_Oh no Kenobi," He snarled, igniting his sabres in unison. The droids were ready to fire at the lone Jedi, who ignited his own sabre with a curse. "No, you are not going to live after this day. I will make sure of that!"_

_Kenobi glanced back at the man revolving behind him. "Anakin," He muttered. "Get ready to run, alright? I will hold him as long as possible."_

"_But Master," Skywalker begged. "Please...He'll kill you!"_

"_Then, at least I die knowing that you are going to be safe," Kenobi told him. "Now, for the Maker's sake, get ready to run!"_

_Skywalker braced himself, glancing at the door. The droids looked ready to fire on his Master, but, if the Supreme General was scared, he did not show it. Whatever he was planning, He wasn't going to allow it to come to pass._

_Anakin!_

_There was a sizzling noise, and the base holding Skywalker was destroyed, but blaster fire was already sounding through the air, as his Master somersaulted through the air, dodging any laser that came close, bringing down droids and droids..._

"_Anakin!" He shouted. "Run!"_

_Skywalker ran, not looking back at his Master, ignoring his cries of pain as He kicked him to the ground with his metal claws. The Jedi lay at his feet, injured and alone. "General Kenobi," He snarled at him. "That was not much of a rescue, was it? Now, you are trapped in my grasp. Dooku wants you alive, but that doesn't mean I can't hurt you."_

"_Stupid Droid," He heard the Jedi mutter, so he kicked him. The Jedi didn't show his pain on his face, but his eyes did. He gave a choking laugh, staring at the Jedi as he lay there, at his feet; he could finish it now, the time was right. He could bring down Kenobi, and the Order would mourn, and the Republic would lose the will to survive against the Separatists. He had only to sink his claws into his body, and feel his heart stop..._

"ANAKIN!" A frightened voice sounded next to him.

Anakin Skywalker sat up in bed, sweat covering his whole body. His eyes were staring around, not familiar with the surroundings in his bedroom. A pair of soft and gentle hands was holding him, and he heard a heart-beat, as the person held him close. "Padme!" He moaned, "I'm...sorry."

"For what?" She asked, worry on her face. Anakin stared up at her; even though she had no make-up on, and her hair was not up in some crazy style, she was beautiful. Her chocolate locks were loose over her shoulders, and her eyes were shining naturally in the light. "Annie, tell me what is wrong? Was it a nightmare?"

"Yes," Anakin choked against her shoulder, holding her close. "I..." He gulped and stared at the floor, where he was sure he saw the body of his Former Master, Obi-Wan Kenobi, lying, at the feet of General Grievous. His Master was away abroad just now, in fact, on his way back from Corriban, with Garen Muln and Master Yoda. They were arriving in the morning, and he wanted to meet his old Master at the platform, before he goes off to lead his troops in another system. "I thought...I thought I had just killed Obi-Wan."

Padme hugged him close, "Oh, Annie. He's fine. Remember he sent a message saying that he was coming home from Corriban? He was alright. He's safe."

"No," Anakin said, removing his head from her shoulder, and, instead, placing it on his knees. "I thought I killed him. But it was Grievous. He...didn't hold back."

Padme rubbed his back. "When Obi-Wan comes home tomorrow, you should tell him, alright? Just let him know how worried you are about him going off doing these missions alone."

"All he'll say is that I'm being over-protective of him. I can't lose him Padme. I just...can't,"

Padme kissed the top of his head, and, helping him to his feet; she took him into the kitchen and made him a hot drink.

Little did they know that, on the other side of the Galaxy, the Droid General of the Separatist fleet woke up with the same dream, but, instead of despairing about it, he smiled.

Grievous just smiled.

* * *

**Ooooo! Sinister stuff Man! **


	2. Return Home

**RETURN HOME**

Worry was setting into Anakin, as he stared up at the sky of Coruscant, waiting for the ship that would be bearing his Master to appear, before he would rush to him, and see if he was alright. Shifting on the box he was sitting on, he watched the clones gather around, lifting some of the supplies towards the Cruiser that, tomorrow, he would be embarking on to go to Naboo, and try and put a stop to General Grievous and his droid army there.

He shifted again, but, suddenly, the Force told him that three people were approaching him, and he glanced to look at his left. Mace Windu, along with Ahsoka and Plo Koon, were coming towards him; if he had known that they were going to be welcoming the Jedi home, he would have waited at the Temple for them, and came with them. Mace just nodded at him, but Ahsoka was looking worried, her blue eyes full of concern as she asked. "Master? Are you okay?"

"Always Snips," Anakin answered, getting off the box and standing with Mace Windu and Plo Koon. "What's taking them so long?"

"Obviously something is holding them up," Plo Koon said, "Patience Young Skywalker. Your Master is safe, and that is surely a comfort."

"I will see it as a comfort if he is standing before me," Anakin muttered more to himself than anyone else. He glanced up, trying to peer through the storm clouds that were beginning to brew in the sky. Feeling a little anxious, he shifted his weight between his feet, chewing his tongue slightly. Ahsoka placed a hand on his arm, and he jumped, but smiled at her reassuringly. "How's your lessons been going Snips?"

"Not bad Master," She said instantly, "Hey, guess what! I got top Marks in my Astro-physics class!"

"Good on you Snips," Anakin said, hugging her. "I'm really proud of you!"

"I know!" She said, excitement starting to rise through her body, and it took all of her self-control to not jump in the air with happiness. "And, I got top Marks in my history classes and Sabre Combat! Can you believe that?"

"Make sure you tell Obi-Wan when he arrives," Anakin said, rubbing his knuckles into her head, making her bat his hand away. "He'll be thrilled!"

Mace cleared his throat, and turned towards them. "Listen, we are waiting for a ship. No need to attract any attention now."

"Oh Come on," Anakin said to him. "Let her have some joy! Hardly anyone passes Astro-Physics anyway, and this is really an achievement! She's been working hard for it! Let her have her moment!"

"No-one passes the subject?" Ahsoka repeated. "Really? I'm the first!"

"Not really," Plo Koon said, turning to glance at her. "There are many Jedi that have passed it before, but rarely. You'll join those ranks Young One."

Ahsoka smiled at him; she always had a soft spot for him, and Plo Koon always had a soft spot for Ahsoka. Anakin yawned widely, and rubbed his eyes. "Did you not sleep last night Master?" Ahsoka asked.

"No, not really."

"Why?" She quizzed him.

"Not here Snips," Anakin told her firmly, indicating the two Masters before them, and the Clones that were walking about close by; talking about his nightmares would alarm the troops and the Jedi, and he didn't want that. Worrying about nothing was one thing, and he wanted to tell Obi-Wan before he talked to anyone else about it. After all, it concerned him more than anyone. Anakin knew that, deep down, his Master would just say that he was over-reacting, but it was better to make him aware of it. After all, if he didn't tell him, they were not going to be ready and prepared for what could happen. "Later."

"But..."

"Later," Anakin told her, and she turned away, shivering against the cold air as it began to blow through their robes. Rain drizzled down, and they retreated into the transport ship that was waiting. Anakin watched as the rain thundered down onto the windows; this was Coruscant's weather these days, and it made a change to the heat-wave that they had a couple of days ago. Anakin was always fascinated with rain, because there was hardly any on Tatooine. As a child, he had always stared at the rain, trying to touch it, something that Obi-Wan was quick to discover. So, he took Anakin to the small ponds in the Gardens, just to let him see the water up close, and at its most beautiful.

"Master! Look!" Ahsoka's voice sounded through his head, and he jumped, following her finger to a ship that was beginning to land on the platform. Ignoring the rain, Anakin rushed out towards it, and the ramp was lowered, and the engines were powered down. Ahsoka was following him, holding a spare cloak over her head, as Yoda slowly walked out, his hood up, and a small travel bag slung around his shoulders.

"Skywalker, and Padawan Tano," He muttered, smiling at them. "Come to great the Battle-Wary, you have?"

"Yes Master Yoda," Ahsoka said, bowing slightly, and Anakin bowed too. Yoda chuckled, and moved off towards the transport. Someone coughed, and they looked back through the rain, to see Garen walking down the ramp, with some cuts visible on his face, and his arm slung. He chuckled at the pair of them, and shook the rain out of his hair, before pulling his hood up. "Awright?" He said, as he embraced Anakin briefly.

"Fine," Anakin said, smiling at him. "Is he...?"

"Just coming," Garen sighed, and he nodded back at the transport. Anakin glanced up, waiting for his Master to appear.

And there he was, still with Auburn hair, and a beard at the least. He was pale, and had scratches on his face and a red patch on his neck, but, otherwise, he seemed okay. His pale blue eyes were tired-looking, but he smiled at them, as Ahsoka rushed forwards to take his bag. Obi-Wan smiled as she lifted it onto her shoulder, and turned to Anakin. "Well. I'm back."

"Yeah," Anakin said, coming towards him. He clasped his Master on the shoulder, before saying, "I really missed you. Even 'Soka has missed you."

Obi-Wan laughed, but the laugh didn't quite meet his eyes. "Yeah. I miss Coruscant, you two, and some of the Temple. But, for once, I don't have to worry about anything right now." He rubbed his eyes, as they walked towards the transport. The four Masters already there were chatting, but Garen looked on the verge of dropping off. Finally, they sat down, and the transport slowly took to the sky. Anakin felt Obi-Wan shift next to him, and watched as his Master placed his head on the leather-padding next to his head, and close his eyes. Anakin could not help but wonder what Obi-Wan had been through while on Corriban; he was paler-looking, like he was ill, and shadows were under his eyes. Even the grey hairs beginning to appear in his head were more prominent close-up. Ahsoka shifted opposite them, and said, "Looks like Master Kenobi might need to be carried into his apartment Master."

"I'm okay Young One," Obi-Wan told her, opening his eyes. "I just need something to eat, a shower and my bed, and I'll be right as...ah...rain tomorrow." He indicated the heavy rain that was beginning to sound in their transport.

"I'll contact the kitchens in the Temple to bring something to your apartment," Anakin said instantly, "That way you can eat in peace and not have anyone annoying you."

"Annie, it's fine," Obi-Wan told him. "I need to speak with Bant anyway, and I have a hunch that she might be around the Dining Hall anyway; it's her night off for cooking."

"Bant has nights off cooking?" Anakin mused. He had never heard of that before. Obi-Wan chuckled, and settled back to placing his head against the leather padding. "I know you're tired right now, Master, but, I need to talk to you about something."

Obi-Wan glanced around at him. "What is it Anakin?"

Anakin glanced at Ahsoka, and she walked towards Garen, who was snoozing at the window. "I...had a nightmare."

Obi-Wan perked up instantly, something that Anakin found quite rare. "Tell me," He demanded instantly.

"Well, it was about Grievous, I think. And you." Anakin told him, and he launched into a full description about the nightmare, Obi-Wan listening intently. When Anakin had finished, Obi-Wan was stroking his beard thoughtfully, and he said, "Have you been getting anymore nightmares recently while I've been away?"

"No, just last night." Anakin answered.

"If it was just the once, Anakin, maybe we should not worry about it." Obi-Wan reassured something that Anakin had already predicted last night when he was talking to Padme. Nevertheless, as he exited the transport outside the Temple, he was going to keep a firm eye on Obi-Wan from now on.


	3. Grievous' Plan

**GRIEVOUS' PLAN**

Thump thump thump.

The droids on the bridge turned as their General wandered in, his metal claws clanking on the floor, clicking as they rose again. They shivered as he swiped one away from him, before turning to the Commander Droid that stood near the control panel of his ship. "What is our status?" He demanded, a cough escaping him.

"The Republic fleet are retreating sir," The Droid answered him, indicating the Cruisers that were slowly getting picked off one by one by their own. Grievous gave a satisfied growl, and turned to glance at the Commander Droid.

"Who is leading them?" He demanded.

"Just an Admiral, but we have intercepted a Transmission that there is a Jedi arriving with reinforcements soon."

Grievous gave a satisfied hiss, before clicking his clawed hands. There was a beeping noise, and the Commander Droid stared down, and, recognizing the code for the person, said, "Darth Sidious wants to contact us General."

Grievous gave an excited groan, before walking towards the hologram pod, and flicked the switch. Every-so-often, a cough escaped the General, as he turned to a hologram of his Master, the hooded and mysterious Darth Sidious.

"My Lord," Grievous said, before a cough escaped him. "How can I be of service?"

"Grievous," Sidious said his voice low and commanding. "I need your talents for a little mission I need you to attempt."

Grievous narrowed his eyes; Sidious never gave him any missions recently, and, when he did, it was rare. However, this was an honour that he needed to gain; he had a feeling that Dooku would want to replace him recently, and he needed to prove to him that he was still reliable and plausible to be the General of the Droid Army. "What is the mission, my lord?"

Sidious smiled slightly, before answering, "I wish you to capture a Jedi that is coming to the system soon, and I hope that you do not fail me again Grievous."

Grievous let a cough escape, before asking. "And, who is this Jedi?"

Sidious chuckled, before saying, "Well, that is part of my little surprise. This one, you need to take extra care, Grievous. He's a favourite hero of the Republic."

An explosion rocked the ship, and Grievous gave an irritated snarl, glaring at a droid as he wandered over. "Sir, we have a problem..."  
The droid never finished its report; Grievous' claw was a blur as it swiped the droid's head off, making Sidious snarl, "Those droids are expensive!"

"But replaceable," Grievous snarled. "Whereas Clones are not! That is where the weakness of a Jedi is!"

"Back to our business," Sidious hissed, and his hologram flickered slightly. "But, the capture of this Jedi is only part of the Plan. I need you to take out someone important that will obviously come to rescue him. Once he is taken care of, the Jedi will turn to the Dark-Side, and we will gain a powerful ally."

"Risky my Lord," Grievous retorted, frowning at him. "But, I will see that it is done."

"Make sure that you do not fail me, Grievous." Sidious snapped at him. Grievous turned away, ready to walk back to his Commander droid.

"Grievous?"

He turned to him.

Sidious had a smile on his face. "Bring me the Jedi, not the one you are capturing, but the other. When you have him, contact me, and I'll send you the co-ordinates. And Grievous, bring him to me quick. Alive."

Grievous bowed slightly, and the image of Darth Sidious flickered and died. Alive? Bring a Jedi alive? It was not hard, but not easy either. He always got carried away when he captured a Jedi, usually ending up killing it. But, if Sidious wanted the Jedi alive, he was going to get the Jedi alive, no matter what. But who was it he was to get? The only information that he had was that a Jedi was arriving soon to help the Republic fleet, but who was it?

And if he did capture the Jedi, who would that bring out into the Open?

Shaking his head, he turned back to his Commander Droid, and snarled. "Make sure you get some prisoners. We might need them as a bargaining tool."

The Commander Droid nodded, and turned back to stare out of the window, while Grievous strode off to prepare his Magna Droids.

They were going to have a long wait.

* * *

**Oooo! Sinister stuff! **


	4. Resting

**OMG! You know what I just realised? If you take Dreams of Grievous, and take the first letter of the three words, what do you get?**

**D-O-G! Dog! Imagine that! Anyhoo, I have a couple more chapters to write, and then that's it. Remember, there are big clues in this one about the trilogy coming after this one, so keep your eyes peeled! Reviews are needed to improve this 'space-filler'.**

**

* * *

**

**RESTING**

Anakin could tell how exhausted Obi-Wan was as they clambered off the transport. He could feel it getting channelled through the Force, and even in his appearance, and his movements; they were laboured and slow as he pulled his ruck-sack over his shoulder, and hesitantly walked up the stairs with Anakin and the others behind him. Once inside, Jedi rushes towards them, greeting Yoda, Garen and Obi-Wan. Finally, Anakin watched as his Former Master broke away and walked towards him.

"Let's...go to the Canteen." Anakin said to him, and he nodded. Ahsoka skipped towards them, but Anakin instantly said, "No, Snips. I think Obi-Wan needs something to eat, and must eat it in peace. I'll stay with him Snips," He shook his head as Ahsoka made to argue, and said instantly, "Go Snips. I think I recall you have Home-work to do."

"But..." Ahsoka started, then, she nodded. "Alright Master," She turned to Obi-Wan, and smiled, "Good to have you back Master Kenobi."

"It's good to be back Young One," He said, smiling at her. As she skipped away, Anakin took Obi-Wan's arm, and led him to the Canteen, which, to his horror, was gradually filling up. Obi-Wan just looked glumly, as most of the Jedi turned to look at him, and whisper. Anakin turned to Obi-Wan, and said, "Go and get a table. I'll fetch you something to eat."

"Something light Anakin," Obi-Wan told him tiredly. "I haven't eaten a lot these past few days."

"I'll get you some fruit then," Anakin concluded, and, as he saw his Master slouch off and sit at a table, he joined the lengthening queue. Grabbing two trays, one for him, and one for Obi-Wan, he ladled his own plate with food, and placed 'light' food onto Obi-Wan's (With help from the droid), before getting him some juice. Carrying both trays in his hands, he walked towards the table that Obi-Wan had selected at the back of the Food hall, away from the noisy section of the Canteen. He placed Obi-Wan's tray before him, and then sat down with his. "So," Anakin said, as they started to eat. "What happened?"

"Anakin," Obi-Wan started, as he lifted a fruit. "I...really don't want to talk about it just now. Right now, I want to eat, get a shower, and go to bed."

"Yeah," Anakin said, nodding. "I understand Master." He dived into his own food, already aware that Siri was walking towards them.

"Hey," She said, sitting next to Obi-Wan, and patting his shoulder. "Heard you just got back. It's good to see you Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan smiled at her, and said, as he did with Ahsoka, "It's good to be back."

Siri smiled, and turned to Anakin. "Glad to have your Master back Anakin?"

"Yeah," Anakin said, gulping down his food instantly. He watched as his Master's head began nodding, as though he was ready to fall asleep. "I think, I might need help getting him back to his apartment Siri," He added, and she glanced at Obi-Wan, before sniggering.

"I'm awake," Obi-Wan mumbled, and he began to eat his hardly touched food, while Siri watched him. She raised a hand and smoothed his fringe out of his face, like a mother would do to a son. Anakin was finished within five minutes, but Obi-Wan was eating slowly, as though trying to get his mouth re-trained to eating food. Finally, after about half-an-hour, Obi-Wan laid down his fork, and leaned back, obviously full. "I think I need to get to my bed," He said after a wide yawn.

"I'll help you," Anakin said, as they stood. Siri nodded, and reached to get Obi-Wan's bag, but he instantly said to her, "It's alright Siri, I'm able to carry it."

Anakin shook his head, and muttered, "As defiant as ever." Obi-Wan rolled his eyes, and turned to smile at Siri and was about to ask her what she was up to since he was away, when Anakin noticed them.

Two dots on his neck, a couple of centimetres apart.

He instantly reached over, and held Obi-Wan's head so that it was still facing Siri. He peered at the two dots, and frowned. "What happened Obi-Wan?"  
Obi-Wan batted his hand away and shook his head. "Nothing Anakin. It's...not as bad as it looks."

"It looks like Bites," Siri said, coming round to Obi-Wan's other side, and peering at them too. "It looks like..." She suddenly went quiet. "Obi, were you bitten?"

"I was," He answered, trying to reassure her.

"Bitten? By what?" Anakin asked, leaning on the table.

"It looks like a Vampire bite," Siri whispered to him, so that the people close to them would not hear.

"And it's been bothering me since it happened," Obi-Wan muttered, and he stared around. "I was hoping to see Bant, but, obviously, she is either not down, been or is on a mission." He reached up to scratch his neck, but managed to stop just in time.

"Obi, have you been scratching it?" Siri demanded, staring at the redness.

"Well, it was itchy," Obi-Wan retorted, still staring around to try and find the Mon Calamari amongst the gathering mass of Initiates, Padawans and Masters. But, unfortunately, she was not amongst them. He yawned widely again, and grabbed his bag. "I'm heading to my apartment."

Anakin made to stand, but Obi-Wan instantly said, "Its okay Annie, just go and have some time to yourself, and maybe help Ahsoka with her supposed home-work that you told her to do?"

Anakin huffed, and Obi-Wan walked slowly away, heading towards his apartment. Now, he was worried. Anakin was worried now, that his Master would not heed his words.

He needed to talk to someone that was not a Jedi.

* * *

When Obi-Wan arrived at his apartment, the first thing he did was put his dirty clothes into the washing machine, before heading towards his room. Fishing out some pyjamas, he carried them towards his bathroom, where he sat them on the ground. Starting the shower, he yawned widely again. Maybe having a shower wasn't a good idea just now.

He just wanted his bed.

* * *

**Just a small update, but, there you go. Sometimes, we need to write short fics these days, don't we? **


	5. Visiting Palpatine

**VISTING PALPATINE**

Anakin strolled through the corridors of the Senate Building, on a mission.

A mission to see the Chancellor.

He passed a couple of Togruta's, who waved at him, and he smiled before walking up the stairs to the Chancellor's office, which was on the top floor, over-looking the city, and the Jedi Temple in the distance. Anakin had left without telling anyone, just so that he could have at least some one-on-one talking with the Chancellor, and not have a Padawan walking, breathing over his shoulder, that the Chancellor hated.

Anakin just didn't know why the Chancellor hated Ahsoka, maybe it was because she was very confrontational towards him about Plo Koon, and the Separatist super-weapon, the Malevolence. Hesitating as he passed Padme's office, he bit his lip, staring at the door to her office. Maybe, he could see her later? Yes, after his meeting with the Chancellor.

He couldn't afford to get distracted just now.

Sighing, he continued on, turning right at the end of the corridor, and continuing down the steps, past the debate chamber and towards the office. He could instantly hear voices sounding through the empty corridor coming from the Chancellor's office, one he recognised as Mas Amedda, but the other, which he had not heard in two months, was wafting towards him.

"I am sorry Chancellor, but I simply cannot come to Coruscant!"

"You have to give us a reason, Duchess, as to why you would rather stay on Alderaan, and not come and Debate what to do about the Mandalorians that have taken over your planet!" Mas Amedda said, rather snappily, "And now, you propose to do nothing!"

"I have no reason to do nothing!" Satine all but growled at him. "But, right now, I am in no condition to do anything!"

"Duchess," Palpatine was now saying, his voice rather calm. "I respect that you do not wish to discuss this situation, and your health right now, but, this should have been done much sooner!"

"Are you suggesting that I should be brought here, against my will, and made to revoke my Title, and my leadership over the Neutral Systems!" Satine snarled at them, and Anakin stood at the corner, watching the three of them; Satine was in a hologram form, with Mas Amedda standing behind Palpatine, staring up at her. Anakin had to admit she looked slightly differed; a bit worn, but still as beautiful as ever, with a slight bump on her belly. He frowned; something was not right with her, as though she was...No, she couldn't be. Anakin shook his head, and waited for them to continue.

"Oh no Duchess!" Palpatine said quickly, shaking his head. "We just need you to hand over the Leadership to someone," He hesitated, "That deserves the title."

Satine made to speak, but, another hologram appeared a few feet away from her, curved head-horns prominent, and her head-tails tied behind her back. Jade whispered something to into Satine's ear, and she nodded, before saying, "I must go. I am late for my appointment. We will discuss this tomorrow at the usual time."

"Duchess..." Mas Amedda snarled, but she had already broken the connection. The Beaurocrat rolled his eyes, and muttered, "I hate that Woman."

"Now now," Palpatine scolded. "She is a great asset to the Republic. The longer we argue with her, the quicker we lose another ally to the Republic."

"Humph," Mas Amedda said, and he strolled towards where Anakin was standing. Panicking, Anakin darted back down the corridor, and waited a few seconds, before walking back towards Palpatine's office, putting on his look of innocence, as the horned head of Mas Amedda walked towards him, and nodded curtly, before disappearing down the corridor. Anakin walked towards his office, and knocked briefly on the door-frame. Touch wood, eh? He thought jokily.

Palpatine looked up, and his stern face broke into a smile. "Anakin!" He beamed, getting up. "Come in my boy!"

"Chancellor," Anakin said, as Palpatine led him to the window. "I hope that I am not disturbing you?"

"Oh no my dear boy," Palpatine said, smiling at him. "My door is always open! Don't worry if I have visitors; in fact, I think I did spy you standing at the doorway earlier."

Anakin flushed, and bowed his head, "I...didn't mean to Chancellor..."

"Don't worry my boy," He said, waving his hand as though waving aside his apology. "Now, I can tell something is bothering you. Is it something you want to talk about?"

Anakin hesitated, before saying, "I was wondering...if you had any advice in convincing Obi-Wan to not take some un-necessary risks? He seems to want to try and throw himself into saving people, and he's not exactly young anymore." He paused to take a breath. "Today, he looked so tired, so ill, when I saw him."

Palpatine nodded, staring at Anakin. "I sense there is something more. Go on."

Anakin took another breath, before saying. "These past few months, he's...not been sleeping properly. He's exhausted, and it's affecting him when he's fighting; I saw that when we were on Concordia. He could easily have defeated Pre Vizsla, but he was too careless, and it was the same when he was fighting Bruck Chun before that; he attempted a Force Repulse, and he achieved it, but at a cost."

"My dear boy," Palpatine said his eyes sad. "I think that, maybe, he needs to be...on a Vacation now. Maybe, he needs to relax. Is he returning to fighting in the War?"

Now, Anakin wasn't sure. Obi-Wan had never told him if he was going to return to the War after everything that had been going on with his Family. "I...don't know." He answered, trying to sound confident. "He's had family troubles these past few months; I...don't know what he wants to do."

"Let him get sorted out first Anakin," Palpatine told him. "Let him recover just now, and, hopefully, he'll make a speedy recovery in the next couple of days," He's going to need it, the Dark Part sounded in his head. He almost struggled to hold back a grin. "I hear that you are leaving to find Grievous tomorrow?"

"Yes," Anakin said, glad they changed the subject. "I'm leaving early tomorrow, and, hopefully, Ahsoka is coming with me."

Palpatine pursed his lips, and nodded curtly. "I see. The youngling." He smiled, trying to show that he did not hate the Retched Padawan Learner. She really did get on his nerves, and he was determined to get rid of that Padawan as soon as possible. "Well, maybe you should have a break from your Padawan, don't you? I mean, she can't follow you around every minute of your life, can she?"

Anakin half-shrugged, and said, "I suppose so. Maybe she just needs to look out for Obi-Wan more than ever just now."

That's my boy, Palpatine thought, and he nodded, patting Anakin on the shoulder.

* * *

**Hmmmm. Wonder why Palpatine doesn't want Ahsoka to come?**


	6. Yoda's Troubles

**I had no idea what to call this chapter; it was either Confession, or Trouble, but, as there was many chapters that were called that in the life-time of Fanfiction, I decided to take a leaf of the magnificant tree and use a title of a song in the AOTC soundtrack. So, now, I have to put another retched Disclaimer up for this!**

**Disclaimer: All song titles used as chapters belong to the Force Maker that wrote and composed them.**

**

* * *

**

**YODA'S TROUBLES**

Anakin left the Chancellor's office with a light heart, smiling away. Yet, he still felt troubled by what Palpatine had said about Ahsoka and Obi-Wan. Well, he was right about obi-Wan, but not about Ahsoka. Still, maybe it would be best if Ahsoka stayed on Coruscant with Obi-Wan, just to keep an eye on him, and make sure he was recovering well. Yawning, he walked towards Padme's office, and raised a hesitated hand to knock. He waited for a couple of minutes, before he heard soft footsteps, and the door opened to reveal his Angel.

"Master Skywalker!" Padme said, sounding surprised.

"Senator," Anakin said, smiling as she let him in. "Am I glad to see- Ahsoka?" He jumped in surprise as the familiar Togruta rose from the couch, holding a pencil in her hand.

"Master!" Ahsoka said, dropping notes and books onto the floor. "I...didn't...I should have said..."

"I was giving Ahsoka a hand with her Naboo assessment," Padme said to Anakin, and he turned to her now. "She was just interviewing me about my time as Queen, weren't you 'Soka?" She added, smiling at her.

"Yes," Ahsoka said, smiling. "I think I have everything Senator. Thank you."

"It is my pleasure," Padme said, laughing. She turned to Anakin. "Is there something you wanted to talk to me about Master Skywalker?"  
"Erm," Anakin started, but he hesitated. "It...Can wait."

"Alright," Padme said, and she stroked his hand softly, before turning to Ahsoka. "If you need any help, don't hesitate to come to my door and ask."

"Thank you Senator," Ahsoka said, and she skipped toward them, and out into the corridor.

"Ahsoka!" Anakin called before she could disappear. "Wait a moment will you?"

Ahsoka stopped at the end of the corridor, and turned to look back at them. Anakin turned to Padme, and muttered, "See you tonight, alright?"

"Of course Annie," Padme answered, smiling at him. "I finish early, so I should be back at the apartment at about three."

"See you then,"

Padme disappeared back into her office, and Anakin walked towards Ahsoka, who smiled as he came beside her, and they walked back down the steps to the lower floors of the Senate Building. "Snips," Anakin said finally, "I want you to stay here."

Ahsoka dropped her things instantly, and they hurriedly picked them up. "What?" She gasped, her eyes wide and disbelieving. "But, I thought we were going to do this together!"

"I know Snips," Anakin said, shifting her notes in his arms a bit better. "But...I think you need to stay here and keep an eye on Obi-Wan. Please? For me."

Ahsoka nodded, and pouted her lip. "But, he's going to be alright, won't he?"

"I still want you to keep an eye on him, Snips," Anakin told her. "Something is not right with him and its best if he has a friendly face to see, someone he trusts. Alright?"

Ahsoka nodded, and they walked towards his speeder. "Alright Master. I promise I'll keep my eyes on him."

* * *

Yoda sat at the seat nearest the window, just staring at his clawed hands, wondering what on the Maker's life he was going to do. Yoda blinked, trying to, still, digest the information that Satine had given him.

Maybe, it would be best if Obi-Wan never knew.

Yoda had paid a visit to Satine while Obi-Wan went to Corriban with Garen, and, finally, met Jade Selina, Lura's daughter, face to face. Closing his eyes, he felt the memory claw up through his head.

"_Protect you, I will Duchess," Yoda said to her, but the Togruta Girl next to her just shook her head, and turned to Satine._

"_Don't, Satine," She begged her. "Please, I can't leave your side!"_

"_Obi is in trouble, Jade," Satine told her, placing her hands on Jade's shoulders. "He needs you to look out for him now, and I want you to promise me that you are going to look after him, and protect him as long as possible."_

_Jade nodded, but lowered her eyes to the ground. "I just...can't leave you. Not while..."_

_Her eyes found Satine's baby bump, and she heard the Duchess sigh, "Please Jade. He needs you more than I do just now. I am safe here; Master Yoda will protect me against these Assassins." She smiled at the knee high green Master. Yoda smiled at her, but his great eyes found the baby bump, and he frowned. "I need you to give him this though," And she held out a red scarf, and Jade took it. "Give it to him, for Good Luck."_

"_Alright Satine," Jade said, tying it around her belt. "I really don't have much choice in this, do I?"_

"_Nope," She laughed, and, quickly, they hugged. "Good luck, Jade."  
"And you Satine," Jade muttered into her shoulder._

_When the Transport for Coruscant took off, it was then that Yoda decided to talk to Satine, in private, back at her Palace._

"_Sense a change I do," Yoda told her, as they sat on the couches in one of the sitting rooms._

"_What kind of change?" Satine asked, as she took the cup of tea from her Handmaiden. "I hope it is pleasant."_

"_Not a change in the atmosphere, I sense," Yoda told her, and his great eyes found the Baby Bump. "A change in you, I sense. Tell, me, how many months?"_

_Satine's hands shook, and she dropped her cup, smashing it and staining the carpet in brown liquid. "I...don't know what you're talking about."_

"_Hmmm." Yoda said, scratching his chin. "Believe you, I do not."_

_He could sense that Satine was nervous, and she stood up, walking towards the window, staring out at the traffic that was still flowing in the city. "Alright," She said finally, and she turned to Yoda. "You want to know the change I have gone through? You want to know my thoughts on this change?" Her voice was beginning to rise in anger, but Yoda just stared in defiance at her. "I hate your blasted Order." She finally said._

_Yoda placed his head to one side, and waited for her to continue, "I hate the fact that Jedi are not allowed to feel love, form attachments, to feel anything!" She shouted, glaring at him. "I hate the fact that, what is happening to me was a result of love, and I can't even tell him about it!"_

_Yoda stared sadly at her, as the anger inside her rose. "I hate the fact that I can't be with the person I love, and he can't be with me!" Satine screamed at him._

_And that was when it happened._

_Her cry of anger caused the books in the shelves to fall out by themselves, landing on the ground in a heap, just as the cup in Yoda's hands exploded in his face. Satine stared, shocked at what she had done, and instantly got to her knees, cleaning the fragments off the ground. Yoda hopped off his seat, and began to help her, sensing the act of the Force vibrating off her. "Powerful in the force, your baby is, to cause such a disruption." He did not sound angry, but he sounded amused._

_Satine didn't say anything, and he couldn't tell what emotion was on her face, because her blonde hair was framing it, hiding it from view. "Not fear me, you should Satine," Yoda told her, patting her arm. "Train in the Jedi arts, your child can be."_

"_I just don't want him to find out yet," Satine said sadly, her face still hidden from view by her hair. "I...can't bear having to explain it to him when he finds out; what will he say? What will he do? If I put my baby up into the Order, he'll sense the connection between me and her, and then realise. I...can't put her through that."_

"_A tough decision, this is," Yoda said. "But, should she turn three, collected she will be. Then, answer to Obi-Wan, you must, about the nature of your daughter's parentage, you must, and why, kept hidden from her father, you also have to answer to."_

_Satine nodded, and they talked about it no more._

Yoda heard the door open, and glanced up to see Mace Windu walk in, and sit next to him. They sat in silence, just staring at their hands for a few moments.

"Skywalker is leaving tomorrow without his Padawan," He finally said.

Yoda glanced up at him. "Reasons, I am sure Skywalker has, Master Windu. Judge his decision, we must not."

"What is the point of giving him a Padawan if he does not let her be included in his missions?" Mace demanded. "We give that Boy too much freeway to do what he wants! And Kenobi does nothing to stop his stupid Boy's actions!"

"Not talk to Obi-Wan about this, we shall," Yoda scolded, waking his stick against Mace's leg. "Things in motion, cannot be stopped they can. Be ready for it, we must."


	7. Deceived

**DECEIVED**

When Anakin woke next morning, it was dark. Staring at the Clock, he groaned at the time that flashed back at him, before getting up, trying his best to not disturb Padme as she slept soundly next to him. Getting showered and changed into his General's uniform, he pecked her on the cheek, before leaving, giving a tired 'Goodbye' to C3PO as he came to lock the door behind him.

The air was cold on his skin, and the pathways above Coruscant were clear and free of traffic. The speeder he 'borrowed' from the Temple struggled to start at first, but, finally, he managed to pull out of the parking lot and drive away to the Cruisers holding, where he knew that four cruisers were ready and waiting for him to arrive. Rex was coming, so at least he would have someone friendly and familiar on this mission with him.

When he parked his speeder, he groaned, rubbing sleep from his eyes, before getting out of the driver's seat, and letting a Clone take it into the safety hold near the platform. Strolling over to his friend, he patted him on the shoulder, making him jump slightly. "General Skywalker," Rex said, snapping to attention.

"At ease Rex," Anakin sighed, and Rex relaxed, holding his helmet in the crook of his arm. "Are the men ready?"

"Yes sir, they are already on board, waiting to take off." Rex answered, and he nodded at the tanks that they were beginning to load on, along with Gunships and speeders. "We just need to get the tanks and other machinery on board, and we should be ready to take off."

"Good." Anakin yawned, making Rex chuckle. "I'll go and get some rest, and leave you in charge." He gazed around; no-one to send him off. How loved he must be. Walking up the ramp into the Cruiser, he nodded at Clones that saluted him, before walking towards his quarters. He wanted to get some sleep before facing a foe such as Grievous.

As soon as his eye-lids dropped, the engines of his cruiser rumbled below him, and, as his snores echoed throughout the corridor, causing passing Clones to look around, and then chuckle.

* * *

"General Grievous, we have reports that there are four Republican Cruisers coming out of Hyper Space," A droid announced, and, right on cue, four cruisers emerged, heading towards them. Grievous stomped forwards, standing next to his Commander Droid, as he began to apply the finishing touches to their plan.

"Get me in contact with Skywalker," Grievous snarled at him. The Droid nodded, and pushed a button, revealing the hologram version of the Hero with No Fear, along with a couple of Clones, one with blonde hair, and another wearing just the normal armour. Grievous has never seen Skywalker before, but, he could tell by the way he stood and how he leaned slightly that this was Kenobi's old Padawan; he seemed to have taken on board some of Kenobi's traits.

"Greeting Grievous," Skywalker said, smiling at him. "I take it you know who I am?"  
"The Hero with No Fear," Grievous snarled, closing a claw into a fist. "Yes, I know who you are. And I stress that you do not try anything, General Skywalker. But, I wonder; where is your Master?"

"Otherwise Preoccupied," Skywalker said curtly. "So, you're going to have to deal with me now!"

"Good," Grievous said, rubbing his claws together. "You have fallen into my trap!"

"You haven't really impressed me with your plans of attack recently Grievous," Skywalker laughed. "We have you out-gunned; we have four cruisers, and you have only one."

"Arrogant as all Jedi are, Skywalker," Grievous laughed, before coughing. "Bring them in," He added to the Commander Droid.

The Droid nodded, and pressed a button. "Cruisers three, six and nine, you are clear."

Three Separatist Cruisers appeared behind Skywalker's fleet, flanking them, but the Droids were not done yet. "Cruisers eight and twenty, you are clear," The Commander Droid announced now. Two more appeared next, this time, coming behind Skywalker's fleet.

Cutting off his escape.

Skywalker was looking pretty nervous now, as his soldiers ran around in havoc around him. Grievous couldn't help but chuckle, before saying, "I'm coming to get you Skywalker. And then, you are mine."

* * *

** Evil Cliffy! **


	8. A Prize

**A PRIZE**

Anakin would never panic. He would face danger head on, without fear, without caring that he could be killed. He would face danger head on, with no fear.

Now, he was not so sure.

Rex was already beginning to seal the bridge, with some of the Clones ready, standing next to the doors, blasters ready. All around, he could hear, no, _feel_ the soldiers, his friends, dying through the Force. This was why he should never get attached; he could feel their pain.

"There are two Cruisers gone sir!" Rex shouted, as blaster fire rang closer and closer. Anakin risked a glance out the window; two of his fleet were on fire, falling through space, before one crashed into his own. The impact was phenomenal; flames were beginning to rise from the control panel, and the Clones were in chaos. Anakin landed on the floor, just lying there, unable to do or try anything.

For once, Anakin Skywalker was helpless.

He could see everything happen in slow motion; Clones rushing here and there, some staying at the door, changing the codes to stop the Droids hacking through, but two sabres were thrusted through the door, and then two more, moving in a circle motion, big enough for a seven-foot person to get through. They had five minutes.

Anakin felt someone help him to his feet, and looked up into the blooded face of Rex. He was speaking, trying to say something, but the sound that would have come from his mouth was silent, and his two commanders behind him were staring at them both, as he tried to get Anakin to his feet. "General," His voice sounded through his head. "General, are you alright?"

Anakin tried to get to his feet, but his leg gave a spasm of pain, making him fall against Rex, who grabbed him instantly. "We need to contact the Temple," Anakin said hoarsely. "Send a Distress Signal. We need help!"

Rex nodded at the Commanders behind him, and they took off, running towards the control panels, flicking switches and buttons. Rex turned back to Anakin. "Sir, what's our plan of attack?"

Anakin just looked at his feet, not speaking. Plans, he always had a plan. Some sort of plan. An Improvised one perhaps? No, he didn't have one either. For once, his mind came up with blanks.

"They're almost through!" A Clone shouted through the Bridge. Anakin stared up, watching as the sabres almost connected.

"Close the Blast Doors," Anakin ordered. "The more we stop those blades, the more time I have to come up with a plan."

The Clones nodded, and instantly began to work, taking the locks apart, and connecting wires to try and over-ride the Blast doors. Anakin grabbed Rex's arm, and pulled himself up to his feet, swaying slightly. Taking his sabre, he ignited it in a blue glow, and turned to the hole in the door, ready to face whatever came through that door. The Blast doors closed over the four sabres, sealing them in tight. But, no-one breathed a sigh of relief, until the firing stopped.

Anakin relaxed, listening as intently as he could. The Clones were just standing as still, their eyes darting from one another. Finally, Anakin let out a massive breath of relief.

Then, there was a massive clanging noise, and some of the Clones whimpered. Anakin held his breath, staring at the dents that were beginning to appear in the vents above them. Someone gave a cry of fear, and rushed towards the Blast doors hammering their fist against it. "I can't take this!" He screamed, causing his Brothers to grab him and cover his mouth.

Then the thumping stopped.

Anakin held his breath, staring at the last area that the dents were made. Everyone was holding their own breath, and the only noises that sounded through the Bridge, was the hum of Anakin's sabre, and the constant beeping of the Distress signal that was vibrating through the Bridge.

Then, with a blast, the ceiling collapsed, as droids appeared through the Dents, attacking Clones with swords and Magna Staffs. Anakin was instantly in the fray, ignoring the pain in his leg, rushing to the aid of the Clones that needed him.

A loud noise sounded through the Bridge, as the Droid General appeared behind him, his feet clanking onto the floor of the Bridge. Anakin made to turn around, but Grievous acted instantly; his claw connected with Anakin's face, striking the scar that Ventress had given him across his right eye. Blood littered the ground as Anakin fell, and Grievous stood over him.

"Now," He snarled. "The next part of the plan is in place."

Anakin felt unconsciousness take him, and lay still. Grievous reached down and picked up Anakin into his arms, before disappearing back into the Vents. "Leave them!" He shouted at his surviving droids. "We need them alive to lure his Master out!"

The Droids disappeared, one by one, into the Vents.

"General!" Rex screamed, rushing towards the Blast Doors. "Get those doors open!"

The Clones were already working at the door, but, a few moments later, the sound of a ship's engines getting started sounded through the ship, and, with a rumble that shook their already damaged cruiser, a ship left them.

With Anakin Skywalker captured on board.

* * *

Ahsoka woke in her bed, screaming her head off, grabbing her sheets in terror. Sweat was running down her face, as she dived out of her bed, and ran. Fear was crawling up her body, and she kept running, as though some terrible phantom was after her.

Master Kenobi, she needed to see Master Kenobi!

Down into the Master corridor, she ran towards his apartment door, and began to try and beat down the door.

For the first time in her life, Ahsoka Tano was terrified to sleep.

* * *

** Now, it's Obi-Wan time! **


	9. Lost

**Now, its time for Obi to put his foot down on that Blasted Mace Windu now! Get ready for a shouting Match!**

**

* * *

**

**LOST**

_Thump thump thump._

Obi-Wan opened his eyes instantly, staring at the dark ceiling of his room, before sitting up, rubbing his forehead. Glancing at the clock, he shook his head at the time.

2. 40 am.

_Thump thump thump._

Alright I'm up! He thought angrily as he swung his legs out of bed and grabbed his dressing-gown, wrapping the belt around his waist. Opening his door, he flicked the switch on, nearly getting blinded by the light as it flashed bright in his eyes. Groaning, he closed his eyes, and rubbed them, before opening them slightly, walking down the steps towards the living room, and then towards the door as the knocking got even louder, and a voice sounded from the other side.

"Master Kenobi?"

"Who is it?" He said, sounding irritated.

"It's Ahsoka! I need to speak to you!" Her voice sounded urgent, and there as some trace of fear in it. Obi-Wan walked towards the door and opened it to see Ahsoka fully dressed in her pyjamas, and looking on the verge of tears. Instantly, she grabbed him, wrapping her arms around his chest, and began to sob. Bewildered, Obi-Wan stared down at her, and prised her arms away from his body. Holding her hands, he stared into her blue eyes, which were red and full of tears.

"Young One," He said, uncertain now of what to make of this situation. "What is the matter?"

"He's...gone!" Ahsoka sobbed, throwing herself into him again.

Obi-Wan helped her inside, closing his apartment door behind them, and led her to the couch. Getting her to sit down, he rubbed her back as she continued to sob into her hands. "Who Ahsoka?" He said, speaking to her now as a friend, a father, and not a Jedi Master.

"My Master!" Ahsoka screamed, her tears falling even quicker now down her face. Obi-Wan drew her close, desperate to calm her down before she woke up even more people on his floor; especially Reeft, who preferred to have a decent night sleep. He began to shush her, trying to control the dread that was gripping his heart; if Anakin was gone, he would have felt him slip away, and their bond break like a piece of paper, a weight on his heart. "I...heard his voice! In...my head, and he said, "Goodbye Ahsoka", and he was gone! Our...connection is quiet!"

"Did your bond break?" Obi-Wan instantly asked, stroking the back of her head.

"No." She managed to stutter, and she moved away, rubbing one eye. "I...didn't feel the bond break. But, he's...silent! I...can't hear his voice!" She began to sob again.

Oh Anakin, Obi-Wan thought to himself. Where are you?

When he woke next morning, he was aware that the front of his dressing gown was soaking wet, where Ahsoka had managed to cry herself to sleep. He had lifted her into the guest room, and covered her with the duvet, holding her close as she sobbed into his chest. Obi-Wan unwrapped the Dressing gown's belt from around his waist, and hung it on the back of his bedroom door, and, instead, he pulled on a cardigan, and went to make some coffee for himself. As he waited for the water to boil, he heard his door knock, and went towards it, opening it to find a sorrowful Mace Windu, accompanied by Adi Gallia.

"Obi-Wan can we come in?"

Obi-Wan nodded, and let them pass. "Would you like anything to drink?"

"Not for me, thank you," said Mace Windu, and Adi Gallia shook her head. They sat on the couch, and Obi-Wan took the recliner, and waited for them to speak. "We felt a massive disturbance in the Force last night; according to Padawan Offee, when she was sleeping in her quarters, she heard Padawan Tano scream in her sleep, and rush out of her quarters."

"She's here," Obi-Wan said quickly. "She appeared at half-two in the morning, crying. She ended up crying to sleep; I put her in the guest room."

Adi Gallia instantly stood up and walked up the stairs towards the Guest room, opening the door and disappearing into the room. Obi-Wan turned his attention to Mace, "What is going on Mace?"

"Your former Padawan is...missing." He said, lowering his eyes.

Obi-Wan sincerely hoped this was a joke, and not actually happening, but the events that had happened last night was making him believe his words; Ahsoka had obviously felt that Anakin was injured, and, maybe taken, hence why he said goodbye to her. "No," He managed to say.

"I'm sorry Obi-Wan," Mace said, his eyes sad. "But, Captain Rex reported that General Grievous had injured Skywalker and taken him onto his ship; the Boy might still be alive, but there is a chance..."

"Don't call him that," Obi-Wan spat at him, getting to his feet. "Don't use that insulting term for a grown man, especially Anakin, in my presence, is that understood!"  
"Obi-Wan calm down!" Mace said instantly; it was not a request, it was an order.

"NO! I WILL BLOODY WELL NOT CALM DOWN!" Obi-Wan bellowed, causing the windows in his apartment to shake with the Force. "MY FRIEND IS MISSING, AND YOU EXPECT ME TO ACT CALMLY!"

"Obi-Wan!" Adi shouted, Ahsoka next to her, with Adi's arm around her shoulders.

"YOU EXPECT ME TO JUST SIT HERE AND DO ABSOLUTELY NOTHING! THE BOND HASN'T BROKEN MACE WINDU!" Obi-Wan shouted hoarsely, trying to ignore the pang of guilt in his heart. "HE'S STILL ALIVE!"

"Obi-Wan!" Mace said, getting to his feet. "Calm down this instant!"

"Calm down! What's being done to find him, Mace, tell me! Or, are you just going to let go? You hated Anakin ever since he came here, because, for once, someone else was getting the attention they should be! You just wanted him to leave, you hate him!"

"Obi-Wan!" Adi shouted, trying to drown his voice out. Ahsoka was quivering at the rage of the two Jedi, and Adi seemed to realise this, because she pushed her behind her, grabbing her sabre from her belt in case any of them lost their tempers and ignited their sabres. "Please...This is not Mace's fault!"

"YOU BLOODY SENT HIM THERE!" Obi-Wan shouted at Mace. "You sent him there...you knew...you...you..." He couldn't say anything else; he was completely exhausted now, and he was struggling to speak. "Get out."

"What?" Mace said, sounding shocked.

"I said get out!" Obi-Wan roared, and, instantly, the coffee table shattered, glass littering the ground. "Get out or I'll throw you out!"

Mace heaved a sigh, and walked towards the door, opening it and closing it behind him, ignoring the crowd that had gathered outside. Adi was staring at him, before she said, "Obi-Wan, in all my years of being a Jedi..." She shook her head, and walked away, leaving the apartment as well. Obi-Wan collapsed back into the recliner, hand on his head. He had never shouted like that before, not even at Anakin.

A hand touched his and he jumped, looking up at Ahsoka, who was just staring at him.

And then he made up his mind, there and then. With a nod, Obi-Wan went to get ready, and, together, they decided to go and find Anakin.

Themselves.

* * *

**Wooooo! You go get 'im! **


	10. A Warning

**Right, there is a clue here about what the next installment is going to be about, so. Keep your eyes peeled, and pay close attention! A cookie for the person who gets it right *Holds up cookie*. Last thing to say is this; Reviews!**

**

* * *

**

**A WARNING**

The ship rose slowly into the sky, and through the atmosphere, towards the clear-off point. Obi-Wan flicked some controls, waiting for the Clear-off by the Clone Escort ship, Ahsoka sitting next to him, biting her lip. Obi-Wan shot a weary glance towards her, sensing her immediate worry about Anakin.

"Young One," He said instantly, reaching over and placing a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry; we'll find them."

"I know Master," Ahsoka said, sniffing slightly. Obi-Wan patted her shoulder, and turned back to look out the screen, as the radio crackled before them.

"General Kenobi, Commander Tano, you are clear for the jump to Hyperspace. Please, have a safe journey," The Clone said, his voice sounding through the bridge.

"Thank you," Obi-Wan muttered, and, reaching over to the lever, he pulled it down, feeling the dreaded lurch of the Jump, the stars becoming long streaks of white amongst the midnight blue. Obi-Wan leaned back in his seat, crossing his arms over his chest, and closed his eyes. Ahsoka stared around at him, and suddenly winced.

What have I done? She thought to herself; He's barely recovered and now, we're going after Grievous with him in this condition, I am so stupid! He could get hurt, or worse!

Ahsoka got up, and walked towards the back of the cabin, pressing the button for the door release. Glancing back at Obi-Wan, she moved towards the back, looking for something to settle her stomach, and, possibly, bring something back for him. Looking in the small kitchen, she pulled some bars out of the fridge, and took them back, sitting back in her co-pilot seat. Obi-Wan was still asleep.

Ahsoka placed three bars in front of him on the dash-board, before opening hers and munching on it. Chewing delicately, she watched the Older Jedi sleep in his seat, wondering how he could find it comfy to do so. Yawning, she checked the clock to see when they would arrive.

Ten Minutes.

That would be enough time for her to get a snooze as well.

Closing her eyes, she leaned back in her seat, and started to fall asleep, willing herself to at least get some rest. Instantly, she heard a voice in her head.

_Ahsoka._

She jumped awake, staring around at Obi-Wan. But he was still sleeping.

_Ahsoka, look behind you._

She followed the voice's order, and turned in her seat.

To see a blue-ghost of a man, sitting on the small bench behind her. His hair was long, with it tied up at the back, and he had a straggly beard. He looked middle-aged, and his cold eyes seemed to penetrate her very soul.

"Who are you?" Ahsoka asked quietly.

_My name is not important,_ the spirit answered her, but he smiled at Obi-Wan's sleeping form. _I am here, because I want to warn you._

"What's wrong?" Ahsoka said, staring at him.

_Something is happening, something that you need to be prepared for. Everyone needs to be prepared for._ The spirit answered, standing up now. _But, I need to tell you. At the stroke of twelve, aim for the canister, what you will do, will save two lives on that Day of Reckoning._

Ahsoka nodded her understanding, but instantly said, "What is happening that we need to be prepared for?"

The spirit cocked his head to one side, _I am surprised you have not realised what is happening. The Force is receding, something is changing, and you, Obi-Wan and Anakin must be prepared for it. Look for the three orbs._

_That is all I can tell you, my young one. _The Spirit smiled at her, before walking to the door.

"Wait!" Ahsoka said a little too loudly.

Obi-Wan grunted awake, and stared around, looking for her. "Ahsoka?" He asked.

"Yes Master Kenobi?" Ahsoka said, trying to sound innocent. She gazed back at the door, wondering where the spirit had gone off to. Should she tell him?

"Young One, is everything alright?" Obi-Wan asked, gazing at her closely.

"Yes Master, everything is fine." Ahsoka told him sternly, and she sat down in her seat. "I brought you some bars," She added, pointing at the three wrappers on his dashboard. Obi-Wan smiled, and said, "Thank you Ahsoka."

Watching him peel the wrappers back, Ahsoka risked another glance at the door, before turning back to look out the front screen. "Master that is us coming out of Hyperspace."

* * *

"General Grievous," A droid sounded, as he turned to the scanner. "We have reports that a ship is coming out of Hyperspace sir."

Grievous stomped over from the group of prisoners that were now being held at gun-point, coming towards the scanner. "Ah," He said, giving a satisfied growl. "Looks like our little bait has attracted a prize, when are they coming out of Hyperspace?"  
"In a couple of minutes sir," The droid answered briefly.

"Then prepare the Tractor Beam," Grievous snarled, turning to Anakin, who was revolving in the middle of the Bridge, securely bound by the cuffs. "Enjoying yourself Skywalker?"

"I am having a strange sense of Déjà vu here," Anakin muttered, more to himself than to Grievous. He glanced up at Rex, who was held at gun point, and he nodded. Anakin prepared himself for what could happen.

If this was anything like his dream, it would end badly.

And there was going to be nothing he could do.


	11. Act of Bravery

**ACT OF BRAVERY**

"Well," Obi-Wan said, taking the handles. "Here we go Young One."

The streaks of Hyperspace were receding, and the sky was returning to normal, with a massive blue and green planet beginning to form before them. Ahsoka watched as the lurch stopped, nearly causing them to fly into the dashboard, before getting up. Obi-Wan ignored her, staring at the separatist ships, circling what was left of Anakin's fleet. Ahsoka shivered at them, trying her best to stop a whimper of fear and despair at the Clone bodies that had obviously been thrown out by an air-lock.

Obi-Wan's already pale face went even paler, and he clenched the handles a bit tighter. Ahsoka bit her lip, as she remembered her promise to Anakin, and, slowly, took her sabre hilt from her belt. Staring at it, she nearly burst her lip with her teeth, as she shook.

She was_ so_ going to get into trouble for this!

Ahsoka walked up behind Obi-Wan, and, before he could turn and stop her, she smacked the back of his head with her sabre, making him fall forwards onto the controls, and then slide down onto the floor. Ahsoka fell to the ground, and cried slightly, before reaching over, and lifting Obi-Wan by the arms, and dragging him towards the door, using her elbow to touch the keypad to open it. The ship suddenly lurch and a beeping noise sounded from the controls.

A tracker beam had them now.

Panicking, Ahsoka straightened herself, and continued to drag the unconscious Jedi down into the hold. Where to put him? Her heart was beginning to go faster in her chest, as she felt the ship they were in slowly lower itself down, and land on the deck of the Separatist command ship. Her eyes found a box, opened, and she dragged him towards it, before kicking the side open fully, and pushing him inside. Staring one last time at him, she bit her lip, and placed his sabre on his chest, to be used when need by. Now, she had to seal the door, but not fully.

Ahsoka pushed the door, which grated on the ground, and left a crack, giving the unconscious Jedi Master air to breathe. Before she could do anything else, the door and ramp of the ship were activated, and she ignited her sabre, ready and waiting for whatever was going to appear.

The door opened, and three Magna Droids walked in, followed by...

Ahsoka gulped, as the massive droid General, Grievous, spotted her green blade, and laughed. "Get her!"

She could do nothing, as the Magna droids knocked her sabre out of her hand, making it roll into the shadows, and disappear. Grievous grabbed her by the throat, and carried her out, dragging her behind him, back towards the bridge. "We were deceived!" He snarled, and the droids close to him groaned. "Find out if any ships were scheduled to come out of Hyperspace in the next few minutes, and if any had appeared when we dragged this one on board!"

Ahsoka gulped, and he continued to drag her across the floor, heading towards the Bridge, his yellow slit eyes staring straight ahead at the doors, which slid open, and closed behind him. Grievous flung Ahsoka at Anakin's feet, and growled, "This is your little rat, is it not?"

"Snips!" Anakin shouted, glaring at her. "I told you to look out for my Master!"

"I'm sorry!" She said, her voice sounding high and sad. "I really am!"

"Get me another capture platform!" Grievous snarled at a passing droid, making it flinch back. "If the ex-pupil and his own padawan does not bring him out, then we will!"

"Yes sir," The Droid said, his boring voice vibrating through the Bridge.

"General," Another Droid sounded, coming towards him. "We scanned the ship, and we detected another life-form, but there appeared to be no threats such as weaponry and..."

"Another Life-Form?" Grievous growled, turning to the Droid. "Just the one?"

"Yes general," The Droid answered. "It appears that it is unconscious, or something. We can search the ship if you want us to..."

"No," Grievous snarled. "I've changed my mind about bringing Kenobi to my Master. Blow the blasted thing through the roof for all I care, and I will answer to my Master later for it. I can't be bothered with one injured Jedi when I have two uninjured ones here!"

Obi-Wan opened his eyes and gave a gasp of pain, clutching the spot where Ahsoka had struck him earlier. Shifting slightly, he felt his back give a slight nip of pain, and he turned his head to look at the crack of light that was coming into the box. Groaning, he straightened himself, and rubbed his back slightly, before standing. And banging his already sore head.

Swearing under his breath, Obi-Wan staggered out of the box, and onto the floor, before trying to dull the pain down in his head by rubbing the spot. Staring around, he could hear voices outside.

Mechanical Voice.

_Damn._

Staring around, he found his sabre on the floor, and scooped to pick it up, before he spotted something else.

Ahsoka's sabre.

Picking it up, he spied a dent made in it when Ahsoka had obviously hit his head and scowled. Like Master, like padawan. Anakin lost his sabre many a time, and Ahsoka was surely on the same path. Holding them both tightly in his hands, he went to the trap-door, an emergency escape route, and pulled it open, hearing the hiss as the air-lock broke. Slowly jumping down onto the floor, he crawled towards a stack of boxes and hid behind some, staring around.

"The General wants us to blow the ship up," A droid sounded close by, and he ducked as two passed. "Even though there is a Jedi still on board. What a waste!"

"Tell me about it," The other Droid retorted, and they continued on, passing the boxes where Obi-Wan now hid. Staring around, he spotted a Vent just above him, behind some Vulture Droids, ready and waiting to be activated. Raising his hand, Obi-Wan aimed the Force towards the Vent, causing it to rattle, before buckling, allowing him some entrance.

Now, he needed to run as fast as he could, and not get spotted.

Some Droids turned in his direction, and he ducked down once again, before emerging, silently running across the Hanger towards the Vent, and ducking behind the leg of a Vulture Droid, as some Destroyer Droids came past.

_Too close,_ he thought to himself, as he clambered into the Vent. He gave a gasp as the sharp metal corner cut his skin, letting blood stain the wall slightly, as he crawled down the Vent.

Now, he wished for some light at least, but igniting his sabre in such a small space would have serious consequences, and he would not risk it. Crawling now on his belly, he dived blindly into the darkness.

* * *

A droid passed by the wall, its partner chatting away constantly in its 'ear'. Groaning as the other kept talking, it turned to see the Vent bent completely back, before stopping instantly, causing its partner to double back.

"...And he was like, "No! I am more superior than you are," so I shot his head off!" The Partner was saying, but the droid wasn't listening. Slowly, it extended a finger, and touched the red stain on the border, catching a spot of still wet liquid that had not begun to dry. "What is that?" The Partner Droid asked, staring at it.

"Don't know," The Droid answered. "Maybe its...human blood."

"Probably from a while ago," The Partner Droid said, waving its hand in a dismissive way.

"No, I'm going to contact the General." The Droid said, and he pressed his comm. Link. "General Grievous?"

"What is it?" The annoyed voice sounded.

"Me and C16 found something red and liquid on the side of the Vent. It looks nothing like transmission fluid or oil. Plus, the Vent looks as though it's been bent by something very strong. I checked the liquid with my in-built scanner, and it came back as blood."

"Blood?" Grievous demanded. "Get down that Vent and after the person there! I want you to find them immediately!"

* * *

**Ooooo! Sinister stuff man! No more updates until I finish writing the whole story out I'm afraid! I apologize!**


	12. Vision come True

**Right, this chapter involves my Avatar. At the end, there is something that is revealed by my Avatar. Anyway, odd moments aside. Reviews!**

* * *

**VISION COME TRUE**

Obi-Wan could hear the clanking noise of Droids as they followed him. Turning to look back for a moment, he quickened his pace; ignoring his knees as they banged on the metal vents, pain issuing up his knee caps. Finally, he came to a wide Vent, with a massive fall below, and a tall reach above.

Now, this was going to be interesting.

Crouching slightly, he jumped, grabbing wires in his hands, and glancing back to see the darkness below, and the heads of the droids as they poked them out to look for them. Keep moving, he told himself. Just keep moving up.

He jumped again, flipping back, and placing his feet on the other side of the Vent, before jumping again, grabbing a platform as he reached towards it. Pulling himself up, he waved his hand over the door, and it opened, revealing an empty corridor. Rushing down it, he ignored droids that looked around at him, but only too late, as he rounded the corner and disappeared in a flash of brown.

His side was sore now, and he was beginning to feel drained, but he kept moving, grabbing his and Ahsoka's sabre in his hands, ready to ignite them when he needed to. But, he was never good with two sabres, and preferred to just have the one.

Still, if he was going up against an opponent such as Dooku, he may need them.

Some droids turned as he approached, and he ignited the sabres in a blue and green blade, blocking blaster fire as skilfully as Ventress could, before decapitating the droids, and continuing on, racing up the stairs that were ahead and towards the command room.

Come on Kenobi, he told himself, get a move on! You're not that old!

Obi-Wan turned right, feeling Ahsoka's Force signature, and another's pulsing towards him, as though it was a beacon to a ship lost at sea, guiding them towards them. He stopped suddenly in his tracks.

The other as Anakin's.

He was alive?

Suddenly, he had a feeling of Déjà Vu, as he recalled Anakin telling him the story of his dream. This was oddly like his description, and he looked back, checking that there was no Grievous, no destroyer droids and Droidekas waiting for him to enter the Bridge. Bringing up his shields and heightening his senses, he turned back and raced back down the corridor, extinguishing his and Ahsoka's blade and clipping them back on his belt. An eerie green light was up ahead, and he slowed his pace.

This was it, the Bridge.

Obi-Wan slowly walked forwards, waiting for the door to open, and reveal an army of droids waiting for him inside.

When the door opened, he got the biggest surprise in his life.

It was empty bar a few people; Rex, Ahsoka, Anakin a couple of Droids, and wounded Clones. A Commander Droid turned from his spot next to Anakin, and stared at him as he walked in. "General Kenobi," He said, his red eyes flashing towards him. "You have surprised us all."

"I see," Obi-Wan said, walking towards him, pulling Ahsoka and his sabre from his belt. "And where is the good General might I ask?"  
"He has calculated well today," The Commander Droid answered. "However, he has made a vital mistake."

Obi-Wan chuckled, and came closer, ready to ignite the two sabres. Ahsoka noticed hers in his hand, and raised her bound wrists, ready to get it. "I might have to scold you later Young One," Obi-Wan told her, "My head is killing me after you hit it earlier."

"I'm sorry Master," She answered, looking glumly to the ground. Obi-Wan chuckled again, and turned to the Commander Droid.

"Well, might I ask for surrender from you Commander?" He said, glancing dangerously at the Droid.

"I have another idea," The Droid answered, and he pressed a button on his wrist. Anakin screamed in pain, as electricity ran up through his body, causing Ahsoka to wince at the noise, and the sound through their bond. Obi-Wan acted quickly; he flung his sabre, the blue blade now a cart-wheel of white light, towards the Commander Droid, slicing it across the waist in half. The top half slid, and fell, landing on the ground, and breaking the arm that held the controls for the base that Anakin was revolving on. There was a shot, as Rex tackled the droid that held him, and the blaster shot went wild. Obi-Wan rushed forwards, and cut Ahsoka's binders with her own blade, before handing it back to her. She instantly ran towards Anakin, and struck the base with her sabre, making him fall forwards onto her. Obi-Wan rushed to his deactivated Sabre, lying on the lower floor of the Bridge, grabbing it and clicking it back onto his belt.

"Obi-Wan!" Anakin called, and he glanced up to him.

"You alright?" Obi-Wan shouted back.

"Grievous...He's here!" Anakin managed to shout.

"Seal the Bridge!" Obi-Wan managed to cry, but, before the Clones could do anything, he heard a chuckle from the shadows behind him. His heart went cold, as he turned his head, slowly, to see the yellow eye, with the black slit closing slightly, focussing on the Jedi that was feet away.

"Grievous," Obi-Wan muttered backing away as the Huge General came towards him, igniting his four blades in unison. The Whitish-blue blade came up and defended him automatically, and Ahsoka leapt down from the upper floor, and rushed to his aid, as Grievous' clawed foot struck Obi-Wan in the back, as he twisted to defend himself. Ahsoka rushed forwards, ducking and striking Grievous' blades as he fought her now. Obi-Wan gasped, feeling blood stain his tunic again.

_Not again!_

He felt Anakin grab his arms, and turn him around to look at him. Anakin.

Obi-Wan grabbed his friend's arm, and muttered, "Go, Anakin. I'll hold him off."

Ahsoka screamed, as Grievous pushed her aside with ease, before turning to look up at the Clones that were beginning to shoot at him, holding the Droid's blasters in their hands. His sabre swing struck the control panel, causing alarms to ring through the air. Anakin looked up, and said, "Master, we got to go! The Ship is going to crash, and..."

"Go," Obi-Wan managed to say, pulling himself up. His side was sore, and the blood was beginning to slow its pace, but he was still feeling drowsy. He shoved Anakin towards Ahsoka, and dived for Grievous, knocking the droid to the ground, and pinned him down, holding the General's head with his arms, their sabres casted aside. Grievous rolled, pinning Obi-Wan beneath him, but he just continued to strangled Grievous, as the ship rocked, coming closer to Naboo.

He was going to die, but as long as he brought this monster down with him, that didn't matter.

He could hear the Clones pulling Anakin, kicking and screaming, down the corridors, towards the hanger where he knew a ship was waiting. Grievous managed to get to his feet, still aware that Obi-Wan was still on his back, and swung around a few times, trying to dislodge the Jedi that was nearly ready to rip his throat open...

He grabbed Obi-Wan's cloak from behind and flung him, making him crack his head on the control panel, and land on the ground, on his back, with one arm balanced against the control panel, unconscious. Grievous kicked up a sabre hilt, igniting it in a green flame, approaching the Jedi lying before him.

The ship rocked violently, and the Droid General was thrown away from Obi-Wan, landing on the other side, blinking his slited eyes, completely dazed.

Kenobi was gone in a blast of fire, and he roared.

With a massive jolt, and a screech, the ship crashed into the ground.


	13. Many Wounded

**MANY WOUNDED**

Sitting, reading the data-pad, Satine Kryze of Mandalore was relaxed. Smiling at the novel she was reading, Satine gave a yawn, before looking up to see Bail Organa walking towards her, holding a mug of tea. "I thought you might want something to drink." He said, handing it to her. Satine took it, but then, she felt a pain inside her, and dropped the mug to the ground, smashing it.

"Satine!" Bail shouted, as she collapsed forwards, holding her stomach. The door was smashed open as Jade ran in, rushing towards them.

"What happened?" She demanded, staring up at Bail; as Beru walked in, fear on her face.

"Hurt..."Satine gasped, grabbing Jade's arm. "Obi...hurt. Feel it...she can."

"Satine, do you think you've miscarried?" Bail asked her, as Beru came forwards and took her hands.

"No...Obi hurt." She repeated, as unconscious fell onto her. "Kiara...senses it... Get...Yoda..." She saw no more.

* * *

Obi-Wan opened his eyes, coughing, covered in the dust of the ship. He managed to clench his left hand, which was lying above his head, but, that was not what worried him.

He was trapped under a few feet of metal and rubble.

He coughed again, and tried to gaze back, looking for someone. "Grievous!" He managed to gasp. "Grievous...Can...You hear me?"

"Ke-Kenobi," Grievous sounded from a few feet away. There was the sound of metal getting moved, and Obi-Wan watched as the massive Droid General freed himself, throwing the metal away from him like it was straw. The Droid's yellow eyes found him as he coughed again. "Looks like the tables have turned, Kenobi."

"Grievous...Please!" Obi-Wan rasped, as the Droid General came towards him. He coughed again, trying to clear his lungs of the soot that was clogging them. "Please!"

Grievous moved towards the opening in the rubble, and turned back. "Sorry Kenobi. I would kill you myself, but I think that the carnivores would crave for your blood. Particularly if it is rich in those Midi-Chlorians."

Obi-Wan gasped again, as the metal got heavier on his body. "Grievous!" He managed to yell.

But it was too late; the Droid was gone, leaving him to listen to the sounds of hunting animals in the night. Obi-Wan struggled under the metal heap, trying to use the force to lift it, but he couldn't. Come on Kenobi, he thought angrily to himself. "Come On!" He yelled, as the metal shifted slightly above him.

It slipped slightly, and he gave a roar of pain. Giving up with the Force, he glanced towards where Grievous had disappeared, and found a glint of silver.

His sabre had at least survived.

Using the Force, he called it shakily into his hand, and ignited it. The blade shimmered before his eyes, and then fluttered and died. "Blast!" He said angrily, and placed the hilt down. If he could just use the Force as a Repulse, maybe he could move it.

Suddenly, the ship rocked slightly, and he stayed still.

Something was unsteady, and he stretched his Force Senses, feeling for the cause. Then, he found it and gasped.

He was perched on a cliff, and the ship had split in two.

ANAKIN!

* * *

The voice sounded through his thumping head, and he sat up instantly, staring around. Anakin watched as the Clones that had survived began to busy themselves amongst the Medic Beds in the Naboo Palace, before getting up out of his bed, ignoring the bandaged leg and limped towards the door of the ward, ignoring his men's pleas.

"And where do you think you are going Master Skywalker?" A Medic demanded, grabbing his instantly, but Anakin shook him off.

"Where's Snips? Where's my Padawan? I want to throttle her!"

"Not in this Murderous State Master Skywalker!" The Medic scolded, but the door opened, revealing said Padawan before them. Her head-tails were bandaged, and her face had a bruise forming above her right eye. "Padawan Tano, get back to Bed this instant!"

"Ahsoka!" Anakin roared, grabbing her instantly, and glaring into her eyes. "What the Kriff have you done?"  
"What are you talking about SkyGuy?" She snapped, pushing his hands off her shoulders, ignoring the pains where his finger-nails had dug in.

"OBI-WAN FRIFFING KENOBI IS SOMEWHERE ON THIS PLANET, AND COULD BE DYING AT THIS MOMENT!" Anakin roared at her, and she flinched.

"Master Skywalker!" The Medic shouted, silencing them instantly. "She has Amnesia; she can't remember anything that happened in the past twelve hours!"

"Amnesia?" Anakin repeated, suddenly calm. He turned to her instantly and hugged her. "Oh Snip!"  
"I'm fine Master." She muttered into his shirt. "But, I am already one step ahead of you." She pulled herself from his grip. "Rex and Jar Jar are already looking for him; they found the wreckage, and are heading towards it as we speak."

"Fantastic," Anakin said, running a hand through his hair. "Snips, I want you to go with them; try and sense him."

"Can do Master," She said, and she ran out of the door, closing it behind her.

"Now, Master Skywalker," The Medic said, guiding him back to his bed. "Time for you to rest now, I think."

Anakin huffed, and got back into bed, hoping that Obi-Wan was alright. Because if he wasn't, then Anakin was going to make sure that the people responsible would suffer for it.

* * *

**Just something to fill in the gap. I have finished the story, but I won't update it until tomorrow. **


	14. Discovery

**DISCOVERY**

"Very well Grievous, I will send you some ships to get you off the Planet. But, I hope that you will bring Kenobi with you, as I had ordered you to. You promised that you would not fail me, and now, you have. My patience wears thin, Grievous, and I had hoped that you would not test it again."

"My Lord Sidious," Grievous rasped, as the hologram before him flickered. Luckily, he had found out that some droids had escaped on a ship, and had landed, ready to send a search party to look for him. Now, he had contacted the Dark Lord to let him know of the situation. "I will return, but I needed your advice on the situation; it is evident that the Republic will be looking for him now, and I am absolutely certain that Skywalker and Tano are already searching for him as we speak."

"Then why are you wasting time Grievous?" Sidious snarled at him, making him recoil slightly. "You should be out there looking for him this minute!"

"I highly doubt that the Republic knows where the Cruiser crashed my Lord," Grievous comforted, but, he signalled to his Assassin Droids. "I emerged from the wreckage myself, and I know exactly what his condition is; he is buried slightly under rubble of metal, and I am strong enough to shift it easily. I will send my Assassin Droids to the co-ordinates, and, if any Republic Force stands in their way, they will use Kenobi as a shield."

"In either situation," Sidious said his voice low. "I still want Kenobi alive! I command you to retrieve the Jedi yourself! I want you to bring him to me alive Grievous! That was what our original plan was! If the Jedi is killed..."

He was cut off as Grievous pressed a button, cutting the transmission instantly. "Whoops," He coughed, and turned to his group of five Assassin Droids. "I have installed the co-ordinates into your minds. Get there before the Republic do, or you'll be sent to the scrap-yard!"

* * *

"Mesa not liking this one bit!" Jar Jar said, as he and Ahsoka walked away from their speeders, Rex and a couple of clones with them. Ahead, perched on a cliff, was the Droid Cruiser, still smoking and still lit with fire in some areas. Ahsoka patted Jar Jar's arm, and walked forwards, heading towards the cruiser, walking up the hill towards it. Rex coughed as a smell came towards them, and he instantly said, "What...cough...is...that...cough...smell?"

"Must be the fuel Rexy," Ahsoka answered, pointing at a dark stain coming towards them. Jar Jar gave a gasp of fear, and she turned towards him. "What is it Representative Binks?"

"Theysa polluting the environment!" He squealed, jumping as the oil touched his feet. He grabbed Rex, holding onto him tightly, as the oil came towards them. Rex gave a snarl of annoyance, and pushed Jar Jar away from him, making him fall into Ahsoka. "Theysa all bombad!"

"Bombad?" Ahsoka repeated, still unsure of the language the Gungans used. "What do you mean?"

"Bombad people!" Jar Jar said again, and he skipped towards the wreckage, jumping on clean rocks to avoid getting oil on his feet. Ahsoka and Rex exchanged a glance, and continued to walk towards the cruiser, ignoring the oil as it flowed around their boots.

Ahsoka jumped as an animal close to them gave a cry, and landed on Rex, making him instantly say, "Are you alright Commander?"

"Yeah," Ahsoka answered, embarrassed. "Just got spooked there." She glanced up at Jar Jar as he went further away. "Jar Jar! Don't go too far! We need you to guide us to the ship!"

"Okay day!" He called back, and stopped, eyeing up a bug that was beginning to crawl on a branch close to his head. Ahsoka screwed up her face, and turned to Rex, and he handed her a head-torch, which she pulled on, turning it on as the ground got even darker than before, the sun setting over the horizon. Looks like we're in for a long night, Ahsoka thought to herself, as she slid on the oil. Rex chuckled slightly behind her, as he and the Clones following switched on their helmet lights.

As they neared the ship, Ahsoka could hear a pulse in the Force, weak, but still there, and she quickened her pace, ignoring Rex and the others as she burst into a run, moving swiftly past Jar Jar, and heading through a gap in the wreckage, suddenly aware that the whole ship was creaking, as though the cliff was unable to hold the ship's weight any longer. She closed her eyes, trying to locate the Force Signature that she was sensing, and heard it screaming in her head.

_Help,_ a voice was saying,_ help me!_

Ahsoka moved instantly, running as fast as she could, heading in the direction that the voice was coming from, and up some stairs that were heading up to the Bridge. "Rex!" She said in her comm. Link. "I've located Master Kenobi's Fore Signature. He's in the Bridge. Get a Gunship up here instantly!"

"I'll contact the Naboo Palace right away and send one up." Rex answered, and she disconnected, heading towards the doors to the next floor, hardly aware that a couple of shadows were following her.

Then some more.

The Assassin Droids followed her closely.

* * *

Obi-Wan was tired.

Lying underneath a pile of rubble consisting of heavy metal and other things was not good for him at this delicate age he was at just now. Coughing, he glanced around, trying to find something that would help move the pile off him and free his body a bit more. There has to be something, he thought desperately. Something!

He reached towards his sabre, and ignited it again, trying to get it to last for a few moments, but the power was dying down, obviously battered by the collision. The White-blue light faded and receded, and he cursed to himself, placing the sabre back next to his head. He tried the Force again, but his connection was weak, possibly because he was weak as well. All he managed was make the pile shake slightly, upsetting his injured leg.

He realised his leg was injured a few attempts ago, when he tried to shift it again with the Force, but the pain in his leg caused him to stop. Using what he had left of the Force, he was able to scan his own body for injuries. A couple of scratches, his side was sore, and had at least stopped bleeding, but was still at risk of infection. A banged head from both Grievous and Ahsoka earlier.

Oh, and a broken Leg didn't help much.

After that failed attempt, he realised that he was completely drained and battered. Maybe, he was ready to have both a nervous breakdown and a Body Breakdown at the same time, and a certain Post-Traumatic Stress was not going to be ruled out now. He could just hear Anakin's voice as he rehearsed his excuses for acting so careless, and, the result of that.

Post-Traumatic Stress, he snorted. Definitely had that no problem, hands down.

Obi-Wan shook his head, aggravating it slightly. Just, remain calm, he told himself. Stay Calm!

Footsteps came to his ears, and his first instinct was to shout out, and let them know. But his throat was sore, and his voice was hoarse as he shouted at Grievous for about an hour, trying to get him to help.

Stupid Droid.

He gawped a few times, before coughing, and clearing his throat, and shouting hoarsely. "Help!"

The footsteps quickened, and he heard someone rush in, and a light almost blinded him.

"Sorry," A familiar voice sounded above his head, and the light was dimmed. A pair of blue-eyes, and an orange face with white markings beamed down at him. "Hello Master Kenobi!"  
"What took you?" He managed to say, his throat aching after the shouting earlier.

"Well, long story short, we had to find this place first, and we had some help..." Ahsoka stopped, as a clattering noise sounded through the room. She stood, and instantly said, "Jar Jar!"

Oh please no, Obi-Wan thought glumly to himself. Please, my head is killing me, and I can't be bothered with him right now. He was going to lose it any second...

"Yousa ran off!" Jar Jar sounded, coming towards them.

I just lost it, Obi-Wan thought glumly, and he instantly shouted. "Enough with who did what! Get me the Blasted out of here!"

Ahsoka turned to him, and raised her hands, saying, "Jar Jar, when I say, you drag him out from under there, understood?"

"Yes," Jar Jar said, and he smiled at Obi-Wan. "Obi! Yousa going to be okay!"

"I hope so," He managed to say, and Ahsoka closed her eyes, concentrating the Force around the pile, trying her best to lift it. But, like Bruck's Tomb, it was too heavy for her. She gave a gasp as the pile creaked, but Obi-Wan was able to breathe a bit better. "Jar Jar!" She said through gritted teeth.

Jar Jar grabbed Obi-Wan's shoulders and pulled him back, making him yell as his broken leg was dragged across the ground. Jar Jar tripped, and landed on the ground, and Ahsoka relaxed, letting the pile land back on the ground where, before rushing towards him. Obi-Wan was panting, holding his broken leg with his left hand, leaning against a wall. Jar Jar walked towards him, and sat next to him. "Yousa going to be okay? Aren't you Obi?"

"If...I...get...out...of...here!" He managed to say through gritted teeth.

"Don't worry," Ahsoka said, lifting his sabre from the ground and handing it to him. "Rex and the Guys have a Gun Ship coming, so you will be riding to the Med Base at the Palace in a short while!"

"No unless I kill you all, and take him to my Master first," A sneering Voice sounded from the door.

Ahsoka grabbed her sabre and ignited it, as Grievous and about five Assassin Droids walked into the Bridge, their eyes staring at the Lone Padawan, the Gungun, and the injured Jedi Master next to him.


	15. Dreams of Grievous

**DREAMS OF GRIEVOUS**

Obi-Wan groaned, as he pushed himself up, grabbing Jar Jar's shoulder painfully, as the Droid General turned his yellow eyes towards him, and chuckled. "Well, what a way to get capture Kenobi!" He sneered. "Makes my job easier, doesn't it?"

"I...regret...this...b...but...I...have...to...agree!" Obi-Wan gasped, as the pain rose though his broken leg and he fell to the ground, making Jar Jar grab him from behind quickly before he could fall on Ahsoka, and hold him tightly. Ahsoka reached towards Obi-Wan's belt, and took his sabre, trying to ignite it, but it struggled again. "Ahsoka...It's...out...of...power!"

"Great," She said, handing him it back, and keeping her eyes on Grievous, as his Assassin Droids slowly circled them. "What am I going to do?"

Obi-Wan didn't say anything, but he clung onto Jar Jar's shoulder a bit tighter, trying to steady himself on his uninjured leg. Jar Jar was whimpering, and he tried to send a calm atmosphere over to the worried Gungun, and it seemed to be working. Jar Jar glanced at a couple of Assassin droids as they came towards him, and instantly pushed Obi-Wan behind him, trying to shield him from the Droids, before saying, "Yousa not going to get him!"

"Gunguns," Grievous sneered, coming a step closer. "Well, I don't think they'll mind if I take a freak, along with the Orange Brat and the Jedi Master to my Master. It might make him a bit prouder."  
"Grievous," Obi-Wan managed to say, trying to act as calm as possible. "Please...let...them go!"

"And why should I do that Kenobi?" He growled, noticing that two Assassin Droids were coming up behind the Jedi, and they had not noticed yet. "They would make great servants, wouldn't they?"

"Please Grievous," Obi-Wan was begging now, and Ahsoka was looking at him in fear. "They...have...nothing...to do with us!"

"I've had enough of your pathetic pleas of Mercy Kenobi," Grievous said, a tone of finality in his voice. "Now," He took two sabres from his belt, and ignited them in unison. "I will cut down the Brat first, and then the Gungun, and then you will follow soon after!"

"Please..."Obi-Wan said, and he heard something move behind him, and he glanced back. "No!"

The Assassin droids jumped on them instantly, pinning him and Jar Jar to the ground, and Ahsoka turned to them, her sabre flashing in a green fire as she made to slice the Droid's heads off, but Grievous was already rushing towards her, his sabres ready.

"Young One!" Obi-Wan managed to cry, ignoring the pain in his chest. "Behind...you!"

Ahsoka turned just in time, and parried the blades. "Sorry Mr Grumpy," She said, glaring into the Yellow eyes in defiance. "But I'm not going to let you get anywhere near him!"

"As defiant as ever!" Grievous snarled, and he pushed on Ahsoka's blade, but she Force-Jumped, catapulting into his chest, and causing him to fall back. Ahsoka rolled, and turned to parry his blades as he attacked her. Obi-Wan glanced at them, and suddenly saw a Young Anakin, fighting his first serious Duel at the Temple, his nerves building up as Mace Windu tested the boy...

Ahsoka was in the same position, only this was her only chance to survive. Any mistake would result in Death. He closed his eyes, and let the Force hum through him, before causing the Droids pinning him and Jar Jar to go flying into the Ceiling, their guns falling by his hands. "Jar Jar," He managed to gasp, and the Gungun picked them up, as the Droids turned towards them. "Get...us...behind...the rubble!"

Jar Jar pulled him behind a Control Panel, evading the blaster fire as it came streaking towards them. Obi-Wan took one of the guns, and, holding onto the Control Panel tightly, he aimed for an Assassin Droid, shooting its head off instantly, and causing the others to jump. Their shots came towards him, and he ducked back down, releasing the pressure, and letting the pain die down on his leg. "Jar Jar," He said, handing him the gun. "You...need to...help me!"

Jar Jar took the gun, but dropped it, causing a stray shot to strike an Assassin Droid in the chest, making it fall to the ground. Obi-Wan tried to not act amazed at that amazing feat, and he aimed through the stands of the Control Panel, and fired.

An Assassin Droid tripped as the shot struck its leg, and it fell to the ground, but, still, it moved towards them, firing at their defence. Obi-Wan ducked back, as a wild shot came where his face was a second before. Jar Jar was juggling the gun, still struggling to get a grasp on it. Obi-Wan grabbed it, and, with great difficulty, emerged from behind the Control Panel, and fired two shots, one from each of the guns, and they struck the droid's eyes effectively. His leg gave way, and he fell against the Control Panel, as Ahsoka screamed.

The Togruta fell against the ground, and Grievous placed his claw over her fallen sabre, pinning it, and stopping anyone from trying to retrieve it. Obi-Wan watched as Ahsoka stared up at the General, a look of fear in her eyes as he bore down on her, sabres ready to strike...

Obi-Wan flung himself through the air, as the blades came down, and, instead of slicing into Ahsoka, they sliced through his back, and he fell, panting heavily, to the ground, as the burns of the sabres shot pain through his injuries. "Master!" Ahsoka screamed, and she Force-Pushed Grievous away, grabbing her sabre and running to him. Jar Jar was running towards them, as she turned Obi-Wan onto his back, holding him steady in her arms. "Master Kenobi," She muttered, staring down at him.

His eyes were closed, but he was still breathing. Ahsoka gave as gasp of relief, and held his hand, squeezing it tightly. "I'm here, don't worry."

"My dream has come true," A voice snarled behind them.

Ahsoka glanced around, as Grievous picked himself up of the ground. He extinguished his blades, staring at the Jedi that Ahsoka had in her arms. "I...won."

"No you didn't!" Ahsoka told him, "You didn't win!"

"My Dream was to strike down General Kenobi, and I did," Grievous snarled at her. "He will die soon; you had better prepare yourself Youngling." He held up a detonator. "I have the engines of this ship ready to blow. You will all perish as soon as I leave, and, you will not leave this Jedi behind."

"Yousa not going to escape!" Jar Jar said angrily, and he took a blaster into his hand and fired randomly at the General. Grievous parried the blows, and laughed, his cough coming through his laughter. "Yousa going to pay for what you did to Obi!"

"Oh no," Grievous said, before he coughed. "Farewell, _Youngling_." He dived out of the window, before Ahsoka could stop him.

A sudden tremor ran through the ship, and she gave a squeal of surprise. "Where is Rex?" She said, staring at Jar Jar.

The sound of a Gunship rang through the air, and she looked up to see Rex, a couple of clones, and Anakin in the Hold. Ahsoka clutched Obi-Wan close, as they ran towards her, the Gunship held by ropes to the ship, as Rex and a clone took Jar Jar towards a plank that they had attached. "Snips," Anakin said, taking her arms in his hands. "Let me carry him, alright?"

"I want...to stay with him." Ahsoka muttered, but she let Anakin shift Obi-Wan into his arms, watching as the Master's head fell back, and his hand went limp. Anakin huffed slightly, as he moved quickly, Ahsoka behind him, as the plank began to slide away, the ship ready to fall from the cliff, and he hung back, as Ahsoka made the jump onto the gunship, before walking swiftly over the plank. The end was slipping...

Anakin jumped, and landed on the floor, dropping Obi-Wan onto the floor. "Let's get disconnected and get out of here!" Anakin shouted at the pilot.

"Yes Sir!" He answered, and the ropes were loosened, falling several hundred feet to the ground. The ship was slipping, as the Gunship pulled away, heading back to Thede in the distance.

* * *

Satine gave a gasp of air, as the pain she experienced faded. Jade was at her side in an instant, as she sat up, placing a hand on her baby bump. "Satine?" She asked, staring at her uncertainly.

"He's safe." She said, clutching the blankets with her free hand. "She can sense it."

"Why?" Jade asked the Elderly Jedi Master, standing next to them.

"Hmmm." Yoda said, frowning. "A connection, your daughter has with her father. Sensed he was in trouble, and, felt afraid she did."

"Why?" Jade asked, ignoring Satine as she tried to shush her. "I mean, she's not even born!"

"Maybe, closer to her father, than you first thought. Same Midi-Chlorian Count, they have." Yoda told her. "Wished for Satine to go and save her father, she did, but, could not, because, free will, she has." He smiled at Satine. "Protective of you both, she is."  
"If she wanted me to go save Obi-Wan when he is in danger, that's not very protective, is it not?" Satine asked, stroking the Baby Bump. Inside, she could feel Kiara moving, as though in protest.

"Hmmm," Yoda said, stroking his chin slightly. "Maybe, gave you Force Powers, because foreseen this to happen, she did, and wanted you to use those powers to save Obi-Wan, she did." He chuckled. "Explains why, shielded you against a recent attempt on your life, it did; produced a Force Shield, and protected you, she did. Powerful, she will become. A danger to the Sith, Kiara-Wan Kenobi will become. Protected, she will be."

"I can protect her," Jade retorted, but Yoda smiled at her.

"Protect her, we both can. Shield her from the Sith, I can, and a Master, a Wise, talented Master she will have." And he raised a finger, pointing it at Jade, who spluttered. "Trained by her father, you were, and now, return the favour, by training his daughter. A Jedi Master, you will become Jade Selina, when the baby is born. Make her sabre, and send it here, I will. Your Padawan, Jade Selina, Kiara-Wan Kenobi will be."


	16. A Glimpse of Whats to Come

**I'd like to thank all the loyal readers and reviewers of the Series so far, as it draws to a close soon. But, the next installment is the Beginning of the End (Not of the Series, but what would happen in the SW Universe) for the Republic, and the title is revealed:**

**THE JEDI MASTER SERIES: DARK DESIRES**

**I hope you continue reading the Series, and I thank you all once again.**

**TimeXGeneralXTanya**

**

* * *

**

**A GLIMPSE OF WHATS TO COME**

Obi-Wan was laughing.

He was laughing as Anakin chased Ahsoka around the Med Ward on the Cruiser, trying to catch her as she ran with his sabre in her hands. She squealed as Rex appeared before her, and ducked under Anakin's hand, making him run, head-first, into his chest. Obi-Wan chuckled, as Ahsoka sat at the end of his bed, and smiled towards him. "Well, I am so glad that Grievous has backed off; he was so fooled when he saw you in my arms!"

"And I thank you Young One, for defending me," Obi-Wan said, reaching over and patting her shoulder, wincing as his leg gave a stab of pain. He had an operation a day ago, to reconnect the broken bone to its partner, and was making a speedy recovery, a little too quickly than usual. Since his connection to the Force returned, he spent most of his energy on healing his bone, sleeping to regain it. "I even forgot what you did to me."

"Come again?" She asked, confused; Ahsoka still had amnesia, and she did not recall what she had done to him earlier. Obi-Wan and Anakin thought it would be better if they never told her that she had hit Obi-Wan, a High Council Member of the Jedi Order, in the back of the Head. And they were never going to tell the Council when they got back, in case something happened to her, and she was suspended, despite the fact that it was to save his life. "I honestly have no recollection of what happened when I woke in the Naboo Medic Centre Master Kenobi."

"Don't worry Young One," He said, as Anakin and Rex wrestled on the floor. "It wasn't...too serious."

"Okay, now I'm worried," She said, biting her lip.

"You just saved my life, that's all," Obi-Wan told her, and he turned his blue eyes onto Rex and Anakin, as Anakin managed to get Rex into a head-lock. "Anakin! Rex! Enough!"

They broke apart instantly, and got to their feet, Rex muttering curses under his breath, and Anakin walked over towards Ahsoka, who handed his sabre back with a chuckle. "I swear, Rex almost had you before you cheated."

"Cheated?" He repeated, sounding as though this was the most ridiculous thing in the Galaxy. "When? How?"

"You pinched him!" Ahsoka said defiantly, shoving him off the bed. Obi-Wan shook his head, laughing, as Anakin got up and grabbed her, holding her like a bride, screaming in fear. "Master! Let me go!"

"Never!" He shouted, before putting Ahsoka over one shoulder, and running out with her kicking and screaming, leaving Obi-Wan alone in the Med Ward. He sighed, and closed his eyes, sleep starting to rise through his body.

_Three Orbs to rise them all._

_Three Orbs to take it all._

_Three Orbs, to destroy Them, and bite the Force forever._

He opened his eyes, and stared around, looking for the voice that was sounding through his head. There was a ghost standing at the edge of his bed, and he instantly said, "Qui-Gon?"

"Yes," He said, sitting at the edge of Obi-Wan's bed. "I came earlier to Ahsoka, but she did not seem to heed my words."

"Like Master, like Padawan," Obi-Wan muttered, "Was it you who was speaking earlier?"

"Yes," Qui-Gon answered, and he gazed sadly at him. "Obi-Wan. I have already spoken to Ahsoka, and now, I am speaking to you. Something is happening; the Force is receding, and the Darkness is growing. The Orbs of the Forbidden ones are surfacing again, like they did a thousand years ago."

"The Orbs?" Obi-Wan repeated, and he stared at his Master. "What Orbs?"

"When you return to the Temple," Qui-Gon said, but he held up a hand to silence him. "When you return, look for Data-pad 62; it should have the answers you seek."

Obi-Wan nodded, and the door opened to the Med Ward, revealing Anakin looking a little worse for wear. He turned back to look at the edge of his bed, but Qui-Gon was gone. "What's up?" Anakin asked.

"Nothing." Obi-Wan said, placing a hand on his forehead. "Nothing at all."

* * *

The Black-Haired man stared at the statues before him, smiling. His Army. Sealed by the Jedi long ago.

But now, they were ready to be awakened, and nothing would stop him now.

The Man backed off, extinguishing the flames as he did, but, as the flames retreated back to the wall, it revealed more than just statues.

An Army, capable of taking over the Galaxy, stood now in darkness, with a plinth before them, three circular dents inside it. There was an inscription before the dents, writing in a long lost language. Words of Death.

_Unite all three, and rise, The Sith Army shall. Destroy all in its path, and nothing can stop it._

_The Galaxy shall fall, and nothing will stop it. The Sith shall Rise again**.**_


End file.
